


Regret and Forgiveness

by destiel_love_1999



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Background Character Death, M/M, Moving On, Regret, Spoilers, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_love_1999/pseuds/destiel_love_1999
Summary: Will did the most possible horrible thing to the man he loves the most.He killed Adrienne. In a drunk driving accident.He tells Sonny to move on but Sonny isn't giving up that easy.
Relationships: Arianna Grace Horton/Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis, Will Horton/Other(s), Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: WilSon





	Regret and Forgiveness

The last year had been hard on the Salemites. Especially for Will and Sonny. Will had made one stupid decision and it cost him his freedom and possibly his marriage. 

"Horton, lets go. You have a visitor." Will placed his book on the bed and jumped from the top bunk. 

The walk to the visiting room was short but nerve wracking. He didn't know who was here to visit him. He didn't have many allies in Salem these days. 

The guard opened the door to let him in. He nodded his head in a thank you way and turned to the table. It was Sonny. 

"H-hey." Will sat down cautiously. 

"Hey. You look good." Sonny smiled at his husband. 

"Thanks. I got a good night's sleep since they moved Ben to a different tear. Sonny, why are you here?" Will looked at him questioningly. 

"Am I not allowed to visit my husband?" 

"I told you to stop coming because you can hardly look at me. I know you love me but I also know that there is a part in you that hates me for what I did. If I could take it all back, I would. I would switch places with her in a spilt second." Will looked at the drawing that was laying on the table. 

Another one from Ari. Those were the only thing that gave him hope, courage. Courage to serve his five year sentence and move on. Move on from Sonny, move on from his life in Salem. Move to Chicago so he could still be close to Ari. 

"You're right. But the part of me that loves you is so much stronger than the part of me that hates you." Sonny responded. 

"Yeah, well I can't have a part of you hating me for what I did. Your family doesn't like me anymore. Victor hates me more now than he ever did. Y-your dad barely looked at me at the trial and you don't look at me the same anymore."

"William Robert Horton- don't you dare say what I think- no- what I know you're about to say." Sonny glared at him. 

"I think you should move on. File for divorce. Find someone who didn't kill your mother. A man without baggage. A man who will be there for you." 

"You listen here. I refuse to file for divorce. I will never ever move on from from you. Do you understand?" Will looked down, nodding his head. "We may be in a really really really tough spot in our relationship but I think in time me, and my dad will forgive you. Everyday, I a little piece of me forgives you. And my dad loves you because I love you and you're his son in law." 

"Well, I don't want you to suffer for five years. Stuck raising Ari without me and being lonely." 

"I'm not gonna suffer because I love you so much. I'm wiling to try to give our marriage a try. I have lost you way too many times. I'm not gonna lose you again." 

"But my dumb ass decided to get behind the wheel drunk, just like Uncle Eric did. I took an innocent life, Sonny. How are you supposed to forgive me if can't forgive myself?" 

"Because everyone makes mistakes. And everyone eventually for your Uncle Eric for that. They will do the same for you. Besides, you can't rid of me that easy. A year and a half ago, I made a promise to you. That our shall be forever and ever. Husbands for life remember?" Sonny covered Will's hand with his own. 

"Husbands for life." Will whispered. 

Will and Sonny both leaned in, stopping before connecting their lips. They were so close they could feel each others breaths. Sonny was the one to connect their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and comfortable and so, so familiar. 

When they broke apart, they smiled at eachother. 

"God, I've missed that." Will said, being the first one to break the silence. 

"Me too. So much." 

Sonny intertwined their fingers, catching Will up on everything with Ari. And what's happening in Salem. 

They talked so much, they didn't realize how fast their hour together had went by. The guard came in and told them to say their goodbyes. 

"I love you, Will. " Sonny pulled Will in for a hug. 

"I love you, too. " Will breathed in Sonny's scent. 

"I'll be back on Friday with Ari." Sonny pecked Will's lips, squeezing his hand one last time. He walked to the door and turned back and smiled at will. 

For the first time in months, Will had hope that everything would work out and had faith that his marriage would work

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second part where Justin comes and visits him and tells him how he feels. Let me know if I should.


End file.
